Reverse Shugo Chara
by aidenadams13
Summary: What would happen if Amu and the other humans were Shugo Chara's and Ran and the other Chara's were humans?
1. Dia's machine

Reverse Shugo Chara

Summary: what would happen if Amu and the other humans were Charas and ran and the other Charas were the humans? Let's find out!

Chapter 1: Dia's Machine

Everyone had gathered in the royal garden for the daily meeting. As usual they we extremely busy, even Kukai visited them to help out! They had already been there two hours and still weren't even half done, no thanks to Yaya throwing a fit.

"Let's take a break I'm tired…" Yaya whined as she rested her head on the table with her left pigtail acting as a cushion while her chestnut eyes dulled from exhaustion.

"I think that would be fine as long as we get the work done after words" Tadase agreed while tapping a stack of papers on the table to straighten them out. his ruby eyes and blond hair giving him an air of leadership. They all sighed in relief and slouched down in their chairs.

"How on earth did we get all these papers to fill out?" said a muffled voice coming from Amu's mouth, which was buried with the rest of her pink haired head in her folded arms.

"W-well we've been chasing a lot of x-eggs lately so the work kind of just piled up." Tadase said trying not to infuriate anyone with a long speech. Kukai sat up with a curious face.

"X-eggs? Why didn't you guys tell me, I could have helped out you know." He said pouting while his emerald eyes sparked with disappointment. "Then you wouldn't have to do so much work." He explained running his hand through his sandy brown hair. Rima took a sip of tea out of her small white porcelain cup then brushed some or her long curly blond hair of her shoulder and looked at Kukai seriously.

"Souma-Kun, you aren't a guardian anymore so it's pointless to tell the teacher you have to help us." She said taking another sip of her tea while closing her topaz eyes. Amu sweat dropped.

"s-so blunt…" she trailed off.

"Cheer up everyone I have snacks!" Nagihiko said carrying out two trays with little plates on them. his long straight purple hair swayed as he walked, contrasting against his citrine eyes. Everyone sat up and smiled.

"Yosh! Fujisaki's snacks!" Kukai cheered. Nagihiko smiled and placed a plate in front of each person. He winked as he gave Amu her plate, only to receive a deep blush and quiet stammering, of both he found adorable. He chuckled softly and sat down in the chair between Amu and Rima. A dark aura came from Rima as she glared at Nagihiko. Nagihiko glared back and soon there were sparks of electricity crackling between them. Their glaring contest was broken up by Yaya's nomming.

"This is so yummy Nagi-Chi!" Yaya mumbled trough her food.

"What exactly is it Fujisaki-Kun?" Tadase asked respectfully before taking a bite. His face lit up and he took another bite. Amu was twitching nervously in her chair while Nagihiko wore a respectful smile, but at the same time was silently congratulating Amu on having Tadase eat her food. Now don't get me wrong, Nagihiko loved Amu and all, but he knew she loved only Tadase and he comfortably kept his place as her best friend; that is if Rima wouldn't try to take it every day like she did. Speaking of Rima. Nagihiko looked over and saw Rima sitting with her arms folded over her chest stubbornly.

"They're fudge brownies with almonds and pecans." Nagihiko said nudging Amu in the side and gesturing towards Rima under the table. Amu looked over towards Rima and saw her not eating. Kukai and Tadase saw her too.

"Aren't you going to eat some Mashiro?" Kukai asked taking another huge bite from one of his brownies. She closed her eyes and insolently 'humpfed'.

"Why don't you eat one Mashiro-san? They're really good." Tadase said. Nagihiko looked over to Amu whose blush went from a light pink hue to a cherry red after Tadase's comment. He chuckled inwardly but still felt pain that he couldn't summon her blush like that.

"I won't eat it if HE made them." Rima said pointing to Nagihiko. Nagihiko put on a hurt look then smirked.

"Well then I guess you're safe." He said sitting back in his chair. They all looked at him curiously, except Amu whose blush, if possible, got even deeper.

"What do you mean Nagi-Chii?" Yaya asked. Nagihiko chuckled a little.

"I didn't make them." Nagihiko said calmly. Tadase's Kukai's Rima's and Yaya's eyes shot open wide.

"What?" kukai exclaimed.

"i-i made them" amu stammered out. while her blush got even _darker._

"really?" tadase asked while amu nodded. tadase smiled and took some more on his spoon and ate it.

"Good job hinamori!" kukai said taking yet another bite and giving her a thumbs up. amu smiled and nodded.

"they're very good" rima said after taking a small bite.

"so now she eats them..." Nagihiko said folding his arms. rima and he started their glaring contest again.

"how did you make them amu-chi?" yaya asked after finishing her snacks.

"did suu help you?" kukai asked finishing his own brownies and stealing one from amu who wasn't eating hers. Nagihiko snapped out of his glare and smiled proudly.

"nope, amu-chan made them all by herself!" he said cheerfully.

"good job." rima said finishing her plate off.

"speaking off suu where are our chara's?" amu asked looking around noticing that they had all left. everyone else followed suit and looked around.

"daichi! where are you?" kukai called.

"Pepe!" yaya yelled out. everyone stood up and looked around the garden. after about five minutes someone called out.

"found them!" the rest of the guardians ran in the direction of nagihiko's voice. when they found nagihiko he had a hold of kiseki's cape and rhythm's hair.

"let go of me man i need to teach this pompus prince a lesson!" rhythm said trying to struggle out of nagihiko's grip.

"insolent commoner! you will let me go so i can put this peasant in his place!" kiseki commanded also struggling.

"neither of you are going to be let go until you quit fighting!" nagihiko said sternly, which shocked amu that her calm, respectful, sweet, and sensitive best friend could use that tone.

"what happened?" tadase asked taking hold of kiseki's cape. nagihiko sighed as rhythm and kiseki exchanged insults.

"pincey prick!"

"witless playboy!"

"i don't know, when i found them they were at each other's throats; literally." Nagihiko said.

"this stupid playboy was over stepping his boundaries!" kiseki said folding his arms over his chest.

"shut up you stupid son of a bit-"

"rhythm!" Nagihiko exclaimed covering his chara's mouth. rhythm sighed from behind nagihiko's hand. nagihiko slowly moved his hand away from rhythm's face.

"where are the others?" amu asked looking around.

"here." dia said stepping out from behind a flower vase. ran, suu, daichi, pepe, kusukusu, tenmari, and miki stepped out after her.

"what happened pepe-chi?" yaya asked picking up her baby chara.

"i dont know dechu! i was playing with kusukusu-chi and we found them fighting and hid dechu!" pepe cried as she hugged her owner.

"yo! daichi are you alright?" kukai said with worry as his own chara flew over to him.

"yup!" daichi said as he threw kukai a grin and a thumbs up. kukai grinned back and looked over to amu and rima who were busy questioning their own charas.

"kusukusu" rima said.

"i don't know either but it was funny to watch!" kusukusu said giggling.

"you guys know anything?" amu asked.

"nope sorry amu-chan!" ran said.

"sorry amu-chan i don't know either." suu said.

"dia?"

"ie" dia responded shaking her head.

"miki?" amu asked turning to the blue haired chara. miki blushed and nodded. amu sighed as she realised what the fight was about.

"man... boy's have got to learn how not to kill each other over a girl." amu said shaking her head in disappointment at the two male charas. nagihiko and tadase's eyes widened.

"that's what this is about?" tadase asked.

"this commoner was flirting with miki!" kiseki defended.

"so what i can do what i want she doesn't belong to you!" rhythm countered

"she doesn't belong to you!" kiseki barked.

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE BUT AMU-CHAN!" miki yelled at them while tearing up. "YOU STUPID BOYS! IF YOU CAN'T SIMPLY GET ALONG I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"why are you crying? we didn't do anything wrong!" rhythm and kiseki said simultaneously while folding their arms over their chests. dia floated in between the two boys and miki.

"to fully understand someone you must walk a mile in their shoes, you might just find out what they have against you." she rhymed as she pulled out a small metal cone with a golder atom shaped ornament on the tip. she held it up above her head and said three simple words.

"chara change climax" the ornament began to glow and absorbed all of them in a bright white light.

AidenAdams13-AidenAdams13-AidenAdams13-AidenAdams13-AidenAdams13-AidenAdams13-AidenAdams13-AidenAdams13-

thats it there's my first chapter. if any of you couldn't realize yet this is a nagimu fanfic.

don't like, don't read, DON'T FLAME!


	2. Strange Bodies

Reverse Shugo Chara

Chapter 2: Strange Bodies

**Amu's point of view**

I opened my eyes to see everyone on the ground next to me. I guess they all fell down too.

"you guys okay?" Kukai asked standing up and walking over to help the rest of us up. I nodded and took his hand.

"Daichi? Where are you?" Kukai asked as he looked around.

"here." I heard Daichi's voice say but strangely it was a lot deeper than I thought it would be.

"HOLY CRAP!" I heard Kukai exclaim.

"what?" I asked. I looked up to follow Kukai's gaze.

"Oh My God!" I gasped. Standing there was our Chara's AS GIANTS! They looked totally different, not to mention they were huge!

"rhythm?" I heard Nagi ask in disbelief.

"Nagi! Whats going on man?" rhythm asked turning around getting a better look at himself. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a purple vest, head phones around his neck, black and purple shoes, and a beanie hat with his hair hanging down.

"something happened when Dia used that thingy earlier dechu!" Pepe said. She was hearing light pink sweat pants, a white shirt with light pink t-shirt sleeves and a rubber duck on the stomach, pink and white tennis shoes, with light pink bows holding her pigtails in place, a light pink hat with bunny ears on it, and she actually had a mouth! Her pacifier was hanging from a sting on her neck. Standing next to her was kusukusu who wore a red and white checkered skirt, and a white blouse with a red vest over it, her hair was straight down with her red and white checkered hat and shoes.

"Dia! What's going on?" I asked flying up to her. Wait I'm FLYING?

"whoa! How did you do that Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"I-i don't know!" I stammered getting a better look around. The whole place had grown! I flew up to Dia's face. Dia was wearing a orange plaid mini-skirt with a shirt like Pepe's but had gold instead of pink and a diamond instead of a duck, her hair was kept up with gold diamond clips, and on her feet were gold pumps and white knee high stockings. She had in ear buds that connected to her gold iPod.

"what happened Dia?" I asked. She shook her head and looked to be deep in thought. I noticed she had a gold manicure.

"well, my plan was to have Kiseki and rhythm trade places, but I guess it backfired." she mused.

"what do you mean backfired?" Nagi asked as he flew up beside me closely followed by Rima who quickly flew between us. Nagi and her began their glaring contest again. I sighed and looked down at the others. I used my hand to motion for them to fly up to us too. Tadase flew over to Kiseki, I had to take a double look at him to make sure of what I was seeing. Kiseki was sporting a pair of black slacks, glossy dress shoes, a white button up shirt tucked in and rolled up, a black tie, and a golden crown on his head of lavender hair.

"whoa! Nice Daichi!" Kukai exclaimed commenting on his Chara's outfit. Daichi was wearing a pair of green shoes just like Kukai's, a pair of dark green shorts, a light green shirt with gold stars all over it, and a headband around his forest green hair. I looked over and saw ran and Suu playing with their own outfits. Ran had an outfit just like Daichi's only it was pink and she wore a mini skirt and her shirt had hearts on it. Suu had a green dress on that went down to her mid thigh and ruffled at the end, her hair was up on the sides of her head held by clover clips, a white apron was tied around her body, and she wore a pair of dark green laced up ballet slippers.

"hey, where's Miki?"rhythm asked. I looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

"Miki!" I called out. I flew up higher to get a better look around.

"found her!" I yelled. The other guardians flew to where I was and the Chara's walked over to the fountain where Miki was. I flew down to stand on her shoulder.

"mmm... what happened?" Miki asked groggily while putting her hand to her forehead. My feet touched down on her shoulder and she glanced over. Her eyes suddenly became huge and her mouth shot open.

"a-Amu-Chan?" Miki asked in disbelief. I nodded and sat down on her shoulder.

"w-what happened to you?" she asked putting her index finger on my head.

"blue nails?" she asked as she looked at her hand, then she looked down at the rest of her body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she exclaimed twisting and turning like rhythm did. Miki wore a blue t-shirt, which was only visible because her black leather jacket was zipped down halfway. She wore a pair of tan khaki shorts, dark blue skater shoes, a blue artist's barrette, and a spade necklace.

"my intention was to exchange Kiseki and rhythm through their misunderstanding, but instead my power surge targeted the bigger misunderstanding between Chara and owner." Dia explained.

"targeted? What are you talking about?" I asked floating over to her again. She smiled and shook her head.

"naivety is a cruel trait, you can't sense love and you can't sense hate. Emotions are mixed in a deadly view, you feel hatred towards those who love you. Never turn your back on passion, and everything will work out in an orderly fashion. But before you can accomplish this, you must find out just what your passion is." Dia said as she walked over and sat on on of the chairs. She pulled out her cone-atom shaped machine, which was far to small for her.

"to change back to normal and form back to size, you must first fix the problems you cause for each other's lives."she said as she continued to fiddle with her gadget. A bright white light emitted from the atom shaped ornament around an inch in diameter. Dia sighed and turned the machine off.

"so what your saying is that if we resolve our problems with each other, we'll be back to normal?" Kukai asked floating over and standing on the table in front of Dia.

"that's correct." Dia said while nodding. Kukai put his finger to his chin.

"i can't think of any problems between me and Daichi though." Kukai said frustrated.

"yeah Pepe and Yaya are best friends!" Yaya complained gaining a nod from Pepe.

"it doesn't matter." Dia said shaking her head.

"until _all _of you resolve your issues you will all stay this way."

"WHAT!" we all exclaimed. Dia sighed and stood up.

"the facts are facts, and no lie to be told, for you to change back a solution must unfold." Dia rhymed.

"what if we can't resolve our problems?" I asked floating over to her. She shrugged.

"then we stay like this." I was ready to scream! I can't live like this! How would I sleep? I gasped.

"how are we supposed to go home like this? Mama would freak!" I exclaimed. I heard Miki hum like she was deep in thought.

"aha! I have an idea!" she said snapping her fingers. She left the royal garden without a word, and left us to think about our problems. I don't have any problems with my Chara's do I? I mean they can be annoying at times but there's nothing major is there? My thoughts were ended by Miki coming back into the garden with a bundle of cloth in her arms. I flew over to her and stared at her skeptically.

"remember a few weeks ago when the school's theater department put on a play?" she asked. We all nodded.

"well, they were about to throw out the old costumes, so I snuck into the wardrobe and grabbed these." she explained while handing everyone their own bundle.

"Put these on." each of the Chara's walked over to a different part of the garden and changed. After a few minutes they all came back wearing the school's uniform. I couldn't believe it. Kiseki wore a blonde wig to look like Tadase, ran looked exactly like me, kusukusu looked like Rima, Daichi wore a brown wig and looked like Kukai, rhythm looked exactly like Nagihiko My heart dropped when I saw Tenmari She looked exactly like Nadeshiko, I knew that Nagihiko is Nadeshiko, but she was still my first real friend, and somehow the image of her still lived in my head. Is that one of my issues? Do I have a problem with Nadeshiko?

"wonderful!" Suu chirped. After a bit of planning we all went home. When we got there me and ran went trough the front door while the other three jumped up onto the balcony.

"I'm home!" ran yelled in the voice I taught her to use. She walked around and found a note on the kitchen table. I flew down and unfolded it.

**Dear Amu-Chan,**

**your aunty is in labor and me and papa need to be with her.**

**We took Ami with us and couldn't get a hold of you in time.**

**I'm sure you'll be fine at home alone for the night.**

**We'll be back tomorrow evening**

**-mama**

**PS. NO BOYS! -papa**

I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to worry about them. Ran and I walked up to my bedroom and opened the balcony door. Miki, Suu, and Dia walked inside.

"where's your parents desu?" Suu asked.

"gone till tomorrow." I said pulling the door closed. They all sighed in relief and sat on my bed.

"well that's convenient." Miki said as she laid back on my bed.

"i know right?" I asked. She giggled a little.

"Mou, Amu-Chan, I'm hungry." ran whined. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"If it's cooking you need leave it to Suu!" Suu chimed. She walked downstairs and about an hour later she came back up with food for us all. After we ate Suu took the plates downstairs and came back up.

"where are we going to sleep?" Miki asked. I looked over to where their eggs normally were but instead saw a black egg with red X's on it. I flew over to it and opened it up. Inside was some fluffy looking padding. I put my hand on it to feel the soft warm cloth-like material. I flew back over to my Chara's.

"i guess I'm sleeping int there, and you guys can use the rooms around the house." I said. They all nodded and Ran left for Ami's room, Suu and Dia for my parent's room, and Miki stayed in my room.

"Oyasumi!" I called as I flew into my egg.

"Oyasumi" I heard Miki call sleepily. I settled into the egg and soon the darkness of sleep took me over.

**That's all for now! I know not much of a Nagimu fanfic just yet but bear with me! It gets better!**

**R&R!**

**Five reviews and I will continue!**


	3. Weird Mornings

Chapter: 3

Weird Mornings

Amu's Point Of View

I woke up to see darkness. _That's strange... I thought it would be light by now. _I looked down at myself and yesterday's events flooded back to me when I saw what I was wearing. I had a pair of dark blue slacks, a button up white shirt, and a blue tie. I put my hand up on my head to find that I was wearing a black and blue fedora hat. As I pulled it of my head a saw that my once bubble gum pink hair, was now blue. And I mean _Miki_ blue.

"i guess I'm still in the egg..." I mused. I floated up and surprisingly the top of the egg popped up easily.

I looked around in awe. Everything was huge! I saw a bump under the covers of my bed. I flew over and pulled the blanket up.

I screamed.

Miki's point of view

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I heard someone screaming. I opened my eyes to see some one floating above me. Just one problem though... SHE LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE ME!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed along with her.

Nagihiko's point of view

I woke up with a pain in my neck.

"how do Rhythm and Tenmari sleep like this?" I grumbled as I rubbed my neck. I looked down to see I was wearing a dark blue jeans, a dark purple vest over a blue t shirt and a pair of white tennis shoes. I felt my head and noticed that I had my hair held up in a low ponytail with a purple slip of silk.

"I look just like rhythm..." I said turning to see myself better. I regretted it while rubbing the back of my neck again. I lifted the top of the egg, surprisingly easily, and floated around the room. I floated over to the mirror to get a better look at myself. I had a pair of headphones that connected to an IPod around my neck.

"Cool...," I slapped myself, "man, I even sound like him!" I said burying my head in my hands.

"Nagi?" I heard a groggy Tenmari ask. She came over to me, one thing was wrong though, she was floating.

"t-Tenmari! you changed back!" I exclaimed. Her eyes got wide and she looked herself down.

"how did that happen?" Tenmari asked.

"rhythm..." I said floating towards the bed. Tenmari followed me and helped pull the blanket back. There he was, rhythm. Still in human form sleeping soundly. And by soundly I mean dead quietly, in other words I couldn't even hear him breathing. I floated down and landed in front of him. I was relieved to feel his soft breath blow slightly against me. He such a peaceful little dude when he's sleeping! I slapped myself yet again.

"what's wrong Nagi?" Tenmari asked. I sighed.

"nothin' , just look and sound 'sactly like rhythm." I said and then groaned at my horrible grammar. Tenmari giggled and pointed to rhythm.

"and he looks exactly like you!" she said as she pulled the blanket back even farther. I chuckled a little, chick's got a point. I groaned inwardly. I sighed and flew onto Rhythm's shoulder.

"DUDE, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" I yelled in his ear, I've always wanted to do that since he did it to me a few days ago, I guess I haven't had enough courage to do it though. Rhythm groaned and sat up with his eyes still closed.

"Nagi! I would appreciate it if you didn't do that!" he then instantly slapped his hand to his mouth as his eyes shot open. Tenmari giggled as she handed him my uniform. Rhythm shot her a questioning look.

"what am I supposed to do with these?" rhythm asked. I sighed as Tenmari floated out the door.

"you have to go to school, man. Sensei ain't gonna be happy if I ain't there, and 'I switched places with my Chara' won't cut it, even if it is Nikaidou Sensei." I said holding in my sigh. I looked up to see rhythm's eyes wide.

"w-what?" I asked.

"you look and sound like I do!" he exclaimed. He then gasped and stood up to look at himself in the mirror.

"I look and sound like you as well!" he said then shot a hand over his mouth. Poor guy probably ain't used to talkin' like that. I sighed and left the room so rhythm could get ready.

**That's it for this chapter! I know it's short but I need some filler to get to the good parts! If you have any ideas I would love to hear them!**

**R&R!**

**JA NE!**


	4. Lost

Chapter 4

Lost

Rima's point of view

I ran to the royal garden only to be met by a floating Tadase and a human sized Kiseki, talking to a normal sized Kukai and Daichi

"m-Mashiro-San? Even you turned back?" why was he blushing and stammering? He does it all the time!

"yes. You haven't." I said bluntly.

"well at least we aren't the only ones who turned back." Daichi said in relief

"it was funny, Rima freaked out when we woke up!" kusukusu laughed. I shot her a deadly glare and she shut up.

"Yaya!" Daichi cheered as he floated towards the normal sized Yaya and Pepe. Yaya was smiling, but when her eyes laid on Kiseki she frowned.

"aw! Yaya thought it was a bad dream!" Yaya pouted.

"wait where's Amu-chii and Nagi-chii?" Pepe asked.

Amu's point of view

"how could you be lost! We take this route to school everyday!" I shouted at Miki who was currently walking around frantically looking for the right path to take to school.

"well EXCUSE me! You're the one who always shoves us in your bag and makes it hard to tell where you're going! And why didn't you tell me we were going the wrong way!" Miki yelled at me. We had left Dia, Suu , and ran at the house to make sure mom and dad didn't come back too early.

"because you shoved me in the bag!" I replied.

"I HATE THAT STUPID BAG!" we both yelled in unison. We stared at each other for a little bit then we started laughing.

"i guess that's one of our problems solved..." I said as I pointed to Miki's eyes. She looked at me weirdly and pulled out a mirror that I always keep in my bag.

"they're blue again!" she gasped. I laughed and she glared a little at me.

"now let's see if we can't find our way to school." I said as we began walking down the road.

**That's it! Sorry for a really late update, but I will be posting more often now!**

**R&R!**


	5. Venting

**Amu's point of view**

"finally made it!" Miki cheered as we got into the royal garden with the others. Class had been a nightmare. Miki knew nothing about the assignments. We all laughed a little. Nagi and I sat with the charas, while tadase was trying to stop kiseki from plotting some stupid attack against the school board.

"that was interesting." tenmari said sitting next to me. I smiled sadly at her.

"is something wrong amu-chan?" she asked while cocking her head. I sighed and looked back over to nagi who was talking with pepe and kusukusu. I grabbed her arm and floated off towards the back of the garden.

* * *

I stopped and sat on the edge of a flower pot with roses in it. Tenmari sat next to me and looked at me.

"what's wrong?" she asked again.

"nadeshiko" I sighed. "i miss her, I know it was just nagi in disguise but still. I miss that personality. I miss being able to tell her everything I was feeling. I can tell nagi a lot of stuff, but he's a guy so it's different. I can't talk about things like cute clothes, crushes, or just basic girl stuff." i sighed and looked up at the glass ceiling.

"Sometimes I wish that he would've never told me the truth. Not that it was okay for him to lie to me, it's just it was such a huge change. Now I have no one I can just vent to." i said sadly as i rested my face in my hands.

"no one at all?" tenmari asked. i scoffed and pulled my hair a little.

"All guys are out of the question, Rima is so over protective it's almost scary, Yaya's so childish it's hard to talk to her sometimes, and I never really see Utau anymore, only when her and kukai are on a date, and I don't want to interrupt them." i groaned and put my head in my hands again.

"Nadeshiko was the perfect outlet. She was open minded and caring, but at the same time she was stern and got her point across." I took a deep breath.

It felt good letting all that out. I looked over to tenmari who was concentrating on what I had told her. Her eyes widened and she shot her head towards me.

"you're in love with him!"

* * *

**I'M BACK BITCHES! :D**


	6. Xegg

**Amu's point of view**

"What!" I asked, eyes wide in shock. I felt the rush of blood, and I knew I was blushing.

"You're in love with him!" Tenmari said excitedly. She squealed a little and clapped her hands together.

"What on earth are you talking about? I am not in love with Nagi!" I said sternly. Tenmari gave me an odd look.

"Are you sure?" she said teasingly. I felt my blush get darker.

"Y-yes!, what gave you that idea?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well, for one, you are always around him. For two, you're upset that he lied to you. For three, you want to share things with him that you can't share with anyone else. And for four, you blush and sigh whenever you talk to him, about him, or his name is even mentioned." She explained.

"Okay the first three are true," I admitted, "but not the blushing or sighing when ever I talk about him!"

"Yes you do!" she giggled. I glared at her. She knew way too much about me. Yes I am in love with Nagi, but I didn't think it would show!

"Whatever..." I said blushing harder and looking away. I hear Tenmari giggle. She floated closer to me and hugged me.

"It's okay Amu-chan! Just say it out loud and I bet you'll feel a lot better!" she said cheerfully. She stopped hugging me and stared at me patiently. I stuttered and fumbled with my hands a little.

"I..." I whispered. I took a deep breath. "I lo-love..." It was so hard to say it out loud. If I said it out loud, then I would have to accept that I was willing to let Nagi accept me or reject me.

The acceptance didn't scare me, it was the rejection that I was afraid of. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he never wanted to be my friend again? I pulled my hair a bit while these questions ran through my mind. I felt a warm hand being placed on my own. I looked up to see Tenmari smiling at me.

"It's okay Amu-chan, you can do it." she said gently while still smiling. I smiled back.

"I am in love with-" My sentence was cut of by a sharp feeling through my body. A wave of depression seemed to pass through me. I choked and grabbed my chest.

"Amu-chan! You felt it too? There's an X-egg nearby." Tenmari said helping me up. I had no idea that's what it felt like to sense an X-egg. Maybe I should stop expecting the girls to search for them then. I wouldn't want to have to purposely go looking for that feeling.

"Let's go!" Kiseki said as we all raced out of the garden. We found the X-egg in the park. The feeling got stronger as we got closer to the X-egg.

"Muri... muri... muri..." it chanted. "MURI!" it screamed at it shot dark energy towards us.

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun...**


	7. Battle

**Amu's point of view**

"Amu-Chan!" Miki yelled as we dodged the blast.

"Hai!" I called back. I felt a rush of energy flow through my body. I felt myself flow into Miki's body.

"Charanari reversed spade!" Miki said as we transformed together. Miki's blue hair shone through. We had the same outfit as usual but the spade was upside down and the light blue and the dark blue were switched around.

"Prism music!" Miki yelled as she waves around her large treble cleft shaped baton. A sparkling stream of light surrounded the egg and trapped it.

"Nice job girls!" Nagihiko yelled at them. Miki smiled brightly.

"Look out!" Yaya screamed. The egg had broken free and shot Miki and Amu down.

* * *

Okay, super super short. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I've been juggling school, work, and fanfics lately. But I'm so happy I'm back! I really needed to get this one out because this scene has been playing through my head all day!

I'm going to be a mommy! YAY! I'm trying to think of names...


End file.
